


Up To The Stars Of Happiness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, anagrams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Up To The Stars Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).

Malcolm doesn’t want to waste his life on sorrow and pain. He clings to family and friends and the happiness they bring him. Jessica has brought them together for the holidays at their home, and it should be awkward for all of them to be together, yet it is not.

JT and Edrisa keep close to one another, enjoying the yummy treats decorating the table while Dani and Ainsley decorate the pine Christmas tree with stings of popcorn and colorful ornaments. Gil and Jessica hang the stockings by the chimney with care while the servants set the dinner table.

Malcolm cannot remember the last time their house was filled with cheer during the holidays. He hears his mother laugh, and for once the sound is purely delightful. No put-on façade, instead a bright smile and happy giggle that Malcolm has missed greatly.

He knows he is broken; a thin, fragile soul filled with shards of glass. His golden wings have turned to dust by the black stain of his father’s legacy. However, right now there is no talk of serial killers or monsters. Everyone in the room is joyful, every soul with their heart beating aglow.

Heat Art Be; Heartbeat.

Malcolm finds himself grinning as he sees his family and friends smiling and laughing, Gil even managed to drag Jessica onto the floor to dance to ‘All I want for Christmas is you.’ JT seems to have two left feet, Dani endured him stepping on her feet like a wobbling newborn deer.

He may have never had friends before, yet now he has many that bring happiness into his heart. A bright warmth glows in Malcolm’s chest, a heartbeat, pure and good and a slice of his life that once seemed ripped at the seams. He remembers a time when his life was sorrowful, now his heart is a beautiful flower that has bloomed in the warm sunlight of dear family and wonderful friends.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1055949.html?thread=113247181#t113247181)


End file.
